The Katerina Diaries
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: I set the black book on the coffee table and stared at it. My mind replaying the information I just found out.I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself in that position.. and I found out I couldn't. Katherine's time for a diary.
1. My Sophia

OK, fanficioners! I just thought well stefan has one, elena has one why can't katherine have a diary/journal? I love Jasper so he will probably be my pairing with katherine. He can calm her down with being an empath and whatnot. It needs to be someone who wouldnt care and be turned off with her attitude. It will be E/A not J/A. Bella doesn't get involved with the cullens and Jacob imprinted on her. Ok? Oh and I dont own vampire diaries or twilight.

Story- Katerina  
>Rated- T<br>Katherine x Jasper

**You dont like it? Don't effing read it! ^^**

I ran a hot, hot bath and just sat in the tub scrubbing, trying to erase his touch. I couldn't get rid of it. I felt dirty. I felt so ashamed and violated. I had always been a good girl. I, Katerina Petrova, was born into a wealthy royal family of Bulgaria. I thrived for everyone's attention. To be noticed. To be admired. But for the first time in my life... I was scared. I was terrified. And when I close my eyes.. I can still see him. His very nordic appearance, with those electric blue eyes and short, close-cropped platinum blond hair. Very handsome, despite when his features were often contorted in madness. He would be unnaturally chipper one minute and when pressed, deadly serious the next.

Klaus.. my supposed to be finace.. My arranged marriage that went to hell.

My mother and father sat me down and told me to abort it, that I didn't have to have it. I remember thinking, I can't die now, I have to take care of my baby. Not that animal's, but MINE. It was my baby and I would take care of it. My parents didn't believe me when I told them I was raped. My father called me a whore, slapped my face and then stalked out of the room with a slam of the door. Soon followed closely by my mother. They turned their back on me when I needed them most. I calmed my harsh breathing, pulled myself together, walled up the unpleasant memories, and prepared my life for my baby. The first time I felt her move, there was so much joy in my heart, all the pain was forgotten for a time. I remember thinking about what I would teach her and no matter what anyone thinks or says: I'm keeping this baby and I dream of loving and caring for this little person.

Little did I know.. It wouldn't happen like that. She was born March 22, 1490. She was taken seconds after she was born by my father, who was shouting that I have brought shame to my family and I was disowned..for she was an illegitimate child. I was devastated. Here I was, giving a child life and I was unable see her, let alone keep her.

I was the first Petrova doppelganger. I found out from a witch that centuries ago when vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztec, a powerful Aztec Shaman cast a curse of them, making vampires powerless against the sun, cold ones sparkle and forcing werewolves to be able to transform only during the full moon and unable the control themselves. The Moonstone binds the curse. The moon was used for binding the curse, while a Petrova doppelganger is needed to be sacrificed for the curse to be broken.

Because Klaus was hunting me, still is in fact. I ran for 2 years, when I was found be Rose and Trevor. Rose wanted to bring me back, while trevor wanted to run and said he loved me. Neither was okay for me. Originally I tried to commit suicide by stabbing myself, but Rose force fed me her blood to heal me. I knew you had to die with blood in your system to be a vampire. Klaus needed a human doppelganger- a vampire wasn't any used to him, So when Rose turned her back I hung myself with a length rope she had carelessly left on the bed. When I woke up, I used the old man's blood to complete the transition into a vampire.

As so far as anyone knew, Katerina Petrova was disowned and moved away or dead. I dropped off the face of the planet it seemed. I spent 5 years getting control of my bloodlust, Saved the same witch from before- Her name was Emily Bennett- from a vampire attack.

In turn, she agreeed to be my hand maid and spelled a Lapis Lazuli Medallion and bracelet so I can walk in the sun without turning to ash.

When I went to check on my family I discovered that Klaus.. He slaughtered them. My entire family just to get back at me for running. My friends, My family, and anyone I ever loved was gone. Disappeared. My father against the wall- bloody- with only a huge sword embedded in his chest to keep him up. My mother was on the bed...she was strangled at the neck- dark red stained her white dress. Her limp head hanging off the bed. I wanted revenge, oh with every fiber of my being- I wanted revenge. But then I remembered that He was older...and unfortunately therefore stronger. We are not like cold ones. We are faster, stronger but easier to kill... I took my mother's wedding ring and The Petrova Book. From that day forward I'm not Katerina Petrova..no she died. I'm Katherine Pierce. There was one more thing I had to check..

And here I am on March 17, 1499..standing outside the carriage that had emily inside. My mind was focused on a little nine year old girl with short copper curly hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes that rival mine who is running out front of her house, playing with her ball with her other 'siblings'. I couldn't take her away..this is all she has ever known. But it would be so easy... I wish I could hold her hand and hug her..know her name or at the most stay here forever and watch her. But thats not the reality of things. Looking at her and scanning every detail, she can walk out in the sun without spelled jewelry. She has a lacey bright pink dress with same color flats and diamond earrings.

"Sophia. Harold. Luis." A woman with a smile so big it looked like it split her pale face. She had a deep red hair, dark green dress, and green heels. She looked like a christmas tree with the green and red. Yuck!

"Time for supper." She said as she broke through my thoughts.

They all went inside..gone. Everything is gone and it dragged along with my humanity. From this day forward I'm not Katerina Petrova..no she died. But I don't show it as I get in the carriage with the smirk that is always on my face so Emily doesn't suspect a thing. She gives me her own smirk as the carriage starts moving. Away from My home. My human life. My Sophia.

-Kat

I set the black book on the coffee table and stared at it. We didnt even mean to find the house deep in the forest let alone this. Who would ever suspect a house was out here? In forks? Nothing fucking happens in forks.. EVER. My mind replaying the information I had just found out. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself in that position.. and I found I couldn't. More questions came bubbling up to the surface than answers. I was release from their death grib on me by a sob from behind me.

"Would any of you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Robinson." A polite but sorrowful female voice came from behind me.

"Okay. If you need anything dears just let me know. I am just so happy that katherine has such nice friends." The 50 year old woman said to us three with a smile.

Rosalie who was still in Emmett's arms pulled away from him and smiled at her as Mrs. Robinson waved an went to clean the kitchen.

Rosalie picked up the book and as soon as she whispered the last line, she was devastated and then proud.. not for her but for Katerina- or Katherine I guess now. For she had something Rose always wanted and lost it. But rose wasnt proud about that.. She was proud that katherine loved her baby so much to let her go. To let her have a normal human life as much as she possibly could. With pride came respect.

"My Sophia."

~fin~

_Love? Hate? Want me to continue? REVIEW._


	2. Guardian Angel

I dont own Vampire Diaries or twilight.

* * *

><p>Rosalie tilted her head to us, dark golden eyes were filled with venom tears she couldn't shed. Her long, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back was in her face as she bent over the book. Gone was the narcissistic and self-centered Rosalie. She let her attitude dull and all I could see is vulnerable and exposed. Rosalie treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human; she is willing to trade anything and everything she has for another chance at being human. Katherine's actions did quite a number on her. Rose was making me high on the emotions of awe, proud, and respect for what she had for the author of this diary..and she did even know her!<p>

I turned to Emmett, his muscular form hunched over forward, head in his hands. Gone was his playful aura and the negative emotions were pouring off of him. He was known to be thoughtless, impatient, makes rash decisions and allow his instincts to take over, but also optimistic. He is brave, enjoys fighting, and is very competitive. Now... well I've never seen him like this..

And me? I didn't know what to do.. better yet- what could I do? For all I knew, Katherine was long gone by now. Besides the past is the past, what could Emmett, Rosalie, or I do about it? Not that I don't feel bad, it's just you can't do anything about it.

_August 29, 1504._ Rosalie read out loud, and startling me out of my thoughts. Emmett's golden eyes quickly glance up at hers- Both of our eyes meet hers.. And we listen as she goes on.

_Alot has happened in the since I last written. First thing that has changed is that it's not just Emily and I. A woman named Pearl and her daughter Annabelle joined. Pearl's_ _husband_ _ran a small apothecary when a wave of consumption hit the town they were in. Everyone was affected - her husband, her two sons,and her baby daughter.. Within a week they were dead. Pearl and Annabelle seeked me out to become vampires to avoid the same fate. I felt bad, knowing how it felt to loose your family and friends to something that is out of you own reach to control. My life, my human life, was only left in the form of my daughter. My humanity. _

_I was going to turn them down honestly. They weren't my problem, they were just humans. It felt kinda cool that they were relying on ME. But_ as I first looked at them, I couldn't turn them down. I saw myself..Even if it was just for a minute. Saw how I needed help while first becoming a vampire, and also saw how nobody helped me. I looked at them and couldn't say no. No matter how heartless I tried to become, No matter how much I turned off my humanity,...I just couldn't do it. A mother and Her daughter stood in front of me not even a week ago, helpless and in need of help. The daughter was seven, such a young age, wanting to become a vampire. __

__Luckly for them..and for me, Original vampires aren't Cold ones. We don't sparkle, and sun can kill us without a spelled Lapis Lazuli jewelry from a witch. We don't have to kill our prey, and we have fangs with veins around out black and red eyes when we hunt. We have blood in our body and our heartbeat is so much slower than a humans. We are faster and stronger as we get older when cold ones are faster and stronger when they are first turned. They have red eyes and We keep our human eyes. We can turn off our humanity, making us more heartless than them, yet the more you get older the more impossible it was to shut off. If a child is changed with our blood in there system, They will in time change physically to fit there age but stop as a teenager. In order to change, the human has to die with vampire blood in their system. We have to be invited in houses to enter. There is a plant..vervain, that can temporarily sedate us and make us numb. Stakes can kill us, and when we die- we mummify. The only similarity is that we both can't have children. __

__When I first saw Pearl and Annabelle I was completely horrid and bitter, and you didn't have to be an empath to feel the hatred seeping out of my very core. I didn't hide how irate I was. I made it clear that this isn't what they think they want, and it's most definitely not a picnic. It isn't what I wanted,..at all. And I couldn't help but wish someone scared me off and voted no for me. But they wanted it, and made it clear by how they kept pestering me.. and truthfully, I was getting lonely. True Emily was there for me, but she can only help and be there for me so much. Vampires and Witches aren't supposed to get along anyway.. But Emily was different, and her being around me makes it seem that I'm different.__

__Pearl quickly became my best friend. She is a beautiful and very powerful woman, not only physically, but mentally. She's has a somewhat dark sense of humor; however she is also serious and cautious at the same time. She is kind and caring once you get to know her and she does to you. We would talk about anything and everything.__

__Her daughter Annabelle, is __always eager to help__ and playful. She's soo... innocent. I seriously don't want to have to see what this world will do to her. Innocence like that.. doesn't last. She gets along with Emily, and just like pearl and I, they talk alot. I wonder if it's because Emily is 17 and Annabelle looks up to her like a big sister she never had or if it's something else entirely different. __

__We moved almost everywhere from Europe, Italy, and Russia while relocating, all we had to do was compell them to forget and nobody will. Where ever we were,.. I would run and track down , Anna, and even Emily only know some parts of the whole story.. Emily more than the others because I knew her longer. I'm not ready to tell them.. __

__What would they say? Why would they care anyway? They never asked me for my story, and never asked where I was going when I checked on Sophia. __

_Sophia... She's getting so big. It seems only yesterday that I was standing in the front of the carriage watching her play ball with her "siblings". She looks like an exact replica of me except I have dark brown hair and she has like copper colored hair. I am always just their like a guardian angel, sometimes I speak to her at night, and only go away when the sun light is coming out. She's shy and kind, naming me her guardian angel when I am anything but. I don't bother to correct her though because for her, I'd be anything._

_She invited me in one night, it was just a few days ago actually.. that was the day I actually go to see her. The touch of her soft skin and baby soft hair is permanent on my hands. I found that she adores pink and didn't have a problem showing me her beautiful dresses. I don't like pink, in fact I can't stand it, but it looked beautiful on her. The people who adopted her treated her right.. which was more than I could do, even now. __Have I failed her? __I didn't know the answer to that. My mind is still spinning in circles with the whole Klaus thing. God forbid if he ever found out. Because If he ever did, I swear on everything that is good and holy that I hold dear to my heart, I would find some way to kill him._

__She will have a happy ending, I just know it. She would remain human, (that is if I have any say about it) and she will have children and grandchildren. She would have my white picked fence dream and be anything she ever wanted to be. She would grow old with her love and die at an old age. Happy Endings are not for me, and aren't going to happen to me. If I had a happy ending, I would be six feet under..and human.__

_I must go now, Pearl and Anna are coming. I don't know if I will tell them about Sophia, and truthfully... I don't think I can._

_-Katherine_

We all looked at the book like it was a dieing puppy that is looking at you for help. And no matter what you do.. you can't do anything but stand on the sidelines.. just watching. Like your watching a love one get into car crash. The more we kept reading the more I saw her as that dieing puppy or loved one. Wanting to tell someone about her life but was scared to open up. In the last to entries, she was sad and lonely. The only time she was happy was in fact when she talked about her daughter, Sophia. I couldn't help but wonder when were the good times in her life..the smiles, the laughter. And then I realized, she didn't have those things..at least not from what we read.

I looked up as Emmett grabbed the book next, he was weary and anxious.. like he just might not want to find out what would happen next but in the same sense anxious to find out. And I couldn't find it in me to blame him.. Rosalie and I felt the same way.

Out of all that Rosalie read, only two sentences stood out the most:

_"Naming me her guardian angel when I am anything but. I don't bother to correct her though because for her, I'd be anything."_

~FIN~

love? hate? Next chapter is Emmett reading. Update! ^^

Please forgive me if it's bad, I am working on two hours sleep and finished at 2 am.


	3. Love

I don't own vampire diaries or twilight

* * *

><p>I looked up as Emmett grabbed the book next, he was weary and anxious.. like he just might not want to find out what would happen next but in the same sense anxious to find out. And I couldn't find it in me to blame him.. Rosalie and I felt the same way.<p>

Rosalie and I watched as he flipped the page gently, and looked down at it. His bright golden eyes on the page, looked back up at us, then down with a sigh.

_April 26, 1506_

_Today. Today is the day her life changes. Today she becomes sixteen. God I remember when she was nine.. playing ball with her "siblings" is it that long since I have been here? It seems longer than seven years. Her "father" is making her get into an arranged marriage. His name is William Grey. A tall handsome sixteen year old with dark wavy hair with equally dark eyes.. And I knew I had to watch it. Call it mother instinct, or being overprotective. Call it making sure she doesn't make my very own mistakes. Call it whatever you want. All I knew was that I will be staying for at least a little while, just to see what he was about._

_...Klaus was charming too. Painted a picture of what my parents wanted to see.. And look how that ended up. _She is my daughter, and _I'll be damned if she ended up that way. _

_I watched in the shadows as they went on their date. My normally hard, cold eyes were softening at every laugh and smile that Sophia did, and soon enough I felt myself smiling too. I tried to quickly wipe it off... but then, when I had finally been successful, she laughs at something he said and the corners of my lips turn up again._

_ "_That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel..._" It echoed in my head for the first time since I was changed, " if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"_

_...I knew those words. They were... mine._

_I said them to Elijah, Klaus' brother before all this happened. Before the Petrova Massacre. Before the night I was at a party and met him._

_"Nicklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus."_

_I was human. A happy, worry free **human**. A sucker for happy endings, and fairy tales. Of love._

_Alot has changed._

_"Let's go home." I heard him say to Sophia. I looked up to see her gave him a heartbreaking smile, and wondered how long I was out of it._

_I followed them, keeping to the shadows. They were almost there when a figure was not even fifteen feet away from them. Then, I stiffen as I smelled it... Vampire. They were going to get fed upon. Mother Bear was coming out now. My beast growling inside me as my mind went through everything I could do to get them away safely. _

_"Sophie, dear, why don't you go. I have to pick up something." I am beginning to like this boy more and more. _

_"Bu-"_

_Before she could get her full sentence out, he dismissed her quickly, saying he had to pick up a special present and He didn't want her to see it yet. He even sighed in defeat before he told her. I had to give him a pat on the back for his acting. When she left, he turned and walked to the man. I followed him in the shadowed but far to where I couldn't be smelled._

_"Hello, are you lost?" He said walking up to him._

_He was pulled into an alleyway roughly. I suddenly found myself at the opening of it, and without hesitation I lunged. Pinning him to the brick wall. I was angry, he was just feeding but he was about to feed on the one thing that made my daughter happy.. And that's all I could ever want. I quickly look care of him- snapping his neck, putting him in the dumpster and burning him with a lighter I had in my pocket._

_I turned around slowly, feeling eyes on me. There William was, standing there like a deer in headlights. I wanted to be angry with myself, I had blown my secret for crying out loud. I shouldn't have gotten involved. People die at the hands of vampires everyday, me being one of them. Have I seriously gone that soft? I looked at the list of people I saved- Emily, Pearl, Annabelle,...now William? I am a vampire, a being of night that turns her humanity off. Not some superhero that saves everyone I come acrossed... So why am I? Have I been hanging on to my humanity without knowing it? Because I know for a fact, I shut it off. What is happening to m-_

_"Why?" I snapped my head up towards him. _

_Yeah, I thought, I'm trying to answer that to._

_"Why what?" I answered in a low voice._

_I didn't even know he heard me until he spoke, "Why did you save me?"_

_I looked at him curiously. Out of all the questions he could possibly ask first.. he asked that? He saw me KILL someone for god's sake. Weird human. _

_I used vampire speed and was in front of him in a second. His eyes widened at me. Good, a human reaction._

_"You keep something special to me.. happy." I said, searching for the right word that best described what she felt. All the smiles were stained on my brain and the laughter was echoing in my head._

_"What?"_

_I felt like slapping him. Couldn't he just be happy with being alive? I, me- a VAMPIRE- is in his face. He watched me kill someone... and he's asking questions? He should be running. I want him to run. To run to Sophia... But one problem- His legs aren't moving. Not even shaking. His voice, though, is. _

_Fear._

_"My Daughter." I replied simply and causally. After a second he put it all together and stared at me with wider eyes than before. And I knew I had to make him forget._

_I felt the pupil in my eye widen as I looked into his brown eyes. Klaus did this to me alot.. compulsion._

_To control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on Vervain. As users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature._

_I looked into his eyes for a minute that seemed longer than it actually was and said, "You never will remember seeing me, William. You will forget that Sophia is my daughter. You will be the best thing that will ever happen to her. You will stand by her side and help her in everyway she will ever need. You will not hit and abuse her. You will be the perfect Gentlemen, and never betray her. Give her what she will ever want and need. You will love her." My voice croaked out 'Love'.. But I went on, "You sent her home, to get her a birthday present at a shop. you will make sure no one ever, EVER sells it." I slowly reached behind me and grabbed two boxes. One that was smaller from my backpocket and the other, a large one from my front coat pocket._

_"The larger one is a two set. A necklace for her and a waterproof watch inside for you. The smaller one.." I paused as I looked at the small one._

_ My father against the wall- bloody- with only a huge sword embedded in his chest to keep him up. My mother was on the bed...she was strangled at the neck- dark red stained her white dress. Her limp head hanging off the bed. I couldn't find it in me to stop crying as I shook her...crying and wailing 'Mama'. Like I did as I was a little girl. I walked out of the Petrova manor with Hatred, Revengeful, Anger, The Petrova Book, and..._

_I looked back at him- my compulsion, gathering all my pride and courage that I had in my body, and spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Is a Wedding Ring."_

_He looked ready to protest but stopped when I snapped at him, "No!" _

_Gone was my fake calm demeanor and now I was pissed. I was done being civil and slammed him against the wall with my left hand, my right holding the gifts. I got in his face. This is something I had to do.. Something that Sophia had to have. The last living line to the Petrovas. She will get married soon and then have children.. My white picked fence dream. This is the only thing I had besides the book and I will not part with that. Pssh, It took me almost a year to convince myself to part with my mother's wedding ring. It was one of the two things that held meaning to me.. That I took with me before I burned the house with all the bodies of my family and friends after they were murdered by Klaus out of respect for them._

_My already large pupils widened even more as I said this strictly and Meaningfully, "You. Will. Give. Her. It. Am. I. Clear?"_

_This human was trying my patience, and Nowadays? I have none. The only thing that was saving him was he made Sophia happy. I could see from his wide eyes that my veins were around mine but I didn't care._

_He must have realized I was waiting for an answer and quickly nodded. Good, cause I was at the end of my rope._

_I then made him repeat what I had told him under compulsion. Once I was satisfied I made him count to ten and go home. I waited in the shadows and for him to get done, then silently followed him home. _

_I stood outside the window unnoticed as he said the words from his heart that brought a small smile to my face, "Sophia Rosalini Cox. From the moment we meet as children I knew you were special to me. I couldn't quite pinpoint what I felt and I wanted to keep you safe no matter what it was. I comforted you as you would do the same for me, but that's not why I comforted you when you needed someone. I will always be here for you.. no matter what happens. I said it millions of times, and I always meant each and every one of them. I_ will stand by your side, no matter what life throws our way and help you in everyway you will ever need me.. I love you. I adored you for a long time." He slowly opened the black box and got down on one knee. My smile went wider as she gasped at him, not at the ring, like she didn't even see it. Like it meant no meaning to her, and to be honest- I was torn apart by happiness, jealousy, and anger. __

__Happiness for her having my white picked fence dream and having a man that cares about her. Anger because she didn't even look at the ring- even if she didn't know it, that was special. Not some ring that just can be casted aside like a old worn out gown! And lastly Jealousy... for I am willing to bet that nobody will ever care about me...much less love me. Trevor, Elijah, and Klaus had been in "love" with me. Klaus said that a vampires greatest weakness is_** LOVE. **They all said it was because of my charm and beauty. They all said that everybody who meets Katherine Pierce falls in love with her. But will Katherine Pierce ever fall in love?___

_True love is not real, Unless it is returned._

_I was brought out of my musings when I heard her scream "YES!" I got one last look at them, in a passionate kiss before I left. Knowing that whatever happened she would be loved and would be safe._

_From human...and vampire._

_-Katherine._

I looked from Rosalie to Emmett, both sharing my confusion.

"She put something in it." Emmett said reading, and began to read it silently again.

No shit, I thought with a small smirk as I thought about it.

_Knowing that whatever happened she would be loved and would be safe. __From human...and vampire._

I mental read it over in my mind, my eyes widened to Rosalie's then to Emmett.

_To control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about doesn't work if the victim is on Vervain. As users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature._

"What?" They both said.

_ After a second he put it all together and stared at me with wider eyes than before. And I knew I had to make him forget._

"Vervain. She put Vervain in the jewelry." I said slowly,and they caught on to what that meant.

"From human... and vampire. She was protecting her from the human world by the compulsion.. and from magical world- including _herself _." A completely stunned Rosalie whimpered out. We were feeling awe and proud.

She may not love everyone, ... but you can't say she never cared.

_True love is not real, Unless it is returned._

* * *

><p><em>~fin~<em>

_Sooo..? I am sorry I'm doing this on only an hour sleep, and I also did it just by typing it randomly. Sure I had some ideas- but nothing concrete. This is what I came up. Please tell me what you think. :)_

_~vampirehime53_


	4. Petrova Fire

Chapter 4- Petrova Fire

I felt like I was being sucked into a tub a down a sinkdrain. Drowning .. when I saw orange on the white familiar house giving off almost unnoticable black smoke into the night sky. My cinnamon brown eyes widened and my dark brown almost black hair stood up at the back of my neck. I ran in, not caring about me getting burned, the sound of heartbeats keeping me going as I ran at vampire speed to the second floor.

I ran ioto the master bedroom, careful of the fire but stopped sort when I saw an olive skinned woman with copper hair. Dead. NO Pulse.

Guilt for not being here sooner crashed and choked me, followed by sadness, anger, and I had to stop myself from breaking down right there on the spot.

Another pulse was in the room, and I recongized the dark hair.  
>"I- I dont want you to save me." I heard him say. "I want to die with her. Save my daughter .. she's " He breathed harshly "two doors down. Her room. Please Pr-Promise that you'll look after her." I looked at him, uncertain. She was my blood, my family .. yet if it was so easy I would have had my daughter with me.<p>

"P-Promise?" I was taken out of my thoughts by his wimper.

I bit my lip, "I promise."

I thought about taking sophia's ring off, but when I really thought about it, it was hers .. even in death. As his heart started to stutter I cautiously took him and made sure his arms were wrapped around sophia's body. He faintly smiled and a whispered 'thank you' left his lips as his last words. A moment of silence was interrupted by the roar of the fire and the little girl's speeding heartbeat.

I ran to her, seeing her surrounded by fire. I lunged and got into the middle of the circle. She glared at me, "Who are you?"

I stared at her for a minute or two, amused.

"Well?" I looked at her and saw she raised an eyebrow at me now, and those brown deep eyes narrowed at my lack of answer.

She definitely had that Petrova Fire in her.  
>I mentally scoffed at the irony of that.<p>

"My names Katherine." I said evenly as I picked her little body up easily.

"What are you? Seventeen?" I had to give her credit. Because I was ... raped, I looked like I was changed at seventeen. Not a day younger or older.

"What are you? Seven?"

She looked at me, smiled slightly and said, "Touche."

I smirked, "What's your name?" At the why-do-you-want-to-know look? I said, " You know mine .. Why can't I know yours?"

She looked at me, fearless and said, "Shaunna. My name is Shaunna."

I wrapped my arms around her as I broke the window so the shards of glass didn't hurt her. I landed with a crouch, my arms cradling her as I took off running. My amusement growing as my vampire hearing picked up on her mumbling about 'Treating me like a rag doll.' and 'Never in my life.'

Smirking, I ran faster, earning more complaints.

I didnt know what to do with her, what the first step I should take .. but, I had to take care of her. She had my blood, my daughter's child, my granddaughter.  
>... She was family. I clutch her harder, and her face in the crook of my neck disables her from seeing the tears that run down my olive-skinned face.<br>My daughter, my mother ... my family. Is this the fate of all Petrova's? The pain, the ache ... the loss. Why?

I looked up at the house that Pearl, Annabelle, Emily and I have been staying. Emily looked at me in confusion as she stood in the doorway. I walk past her, not ready to relive the heartache. I growl at Annabelle when I can practiclly feel her bloodlust.

I made a promise and I stick by my word .. no matter what. But im not strong enough... not strong enough to take care of a child and deal with my depression.

I sighed.  
>And then there was Klaus .. I shivered at the idea of Klaus ever finding out about them. I know what he would do. One Petrova Massacre was one to many thank you very much.<p>

I was suddenly feeling weak. Not knowing if it was because of the emotional toll or not. I used the last of my strength to compel her to forget and fall asleep, gave her a necklace that was filled with vervain, and brought her to the nearest orphanage. I sat her on the doorstep, run the doorbell and ran away like a coward after I saw that she got inside the building.

My vision was getting blurry as I ran home. I thanked god that I had Emily say a spell to have my thoughts recorded in my diary.. I wouldn't be able to do that. Document it that is.. another thing I'm not strong enough to do.

The last thing I saw was Emily rushing to me from were she sat on the porch. My vision went out shortly after she was halfway to me but my last thoughts was : I bloodline is safe. I did the right thing.

I knew it was .. even though it hurt inside to admit it.

-Kat

She said that she had that Petrova Fire in her. The little girl, Shaunna. What did she mean? That every Petrova had an attitude? It appeared so.

But she seemed sick .. I was around emotions all the time. Why would sickness effect a original vampire? I highly doubt that there is any difference in immune system between 'Cold Ones' and 'Original' Vampires. ...Could there?

~Fin~

Finally. *sighs*  
>Sorry it took so long, my laptop is out of comission and I had to go to the libaray - which is far from where I live - just to upload it. Let me know what you think ... please.?<p> 


End file.
